


Lingerie is a girl's best friend

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Girls' Night, Lingerie, Shopping, Victoria's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Addy and reader find a Victoria's secret and decide to go lingerie shopping.





	

The Mall was empty, or so it seemed. The team had scoured every inch of the few stories that weren’t overcrowded with thousands of the undead. You and Addy covered the last few shops, lifting boxes, hoping for just a little something to take back. Something to raise morale. You picked up a magazine and threw it aside, searching through the container that it had been covering. Nothing.

“Well shit.” You hiss under your breath, spirits at an all-time low.

“No luck?” Asks Addy, straightening up from looking through the debris on the floor. You shake your head, sighing in exasperation. She chews on one corner of her top lip and then turns away to the entrance of the shop.

“I’ll start on the last one” She tells you, heading off, her gait slow and tired. She looks as exhausted as you feel, you just want a bed. Somewhere that you can feel safe for a few hours and sleep off all of the pain and fear that’s been wedging your brain like an open door for weeks now. Ever since Vasquez had gone Awol again, Warren had become slightly distanced from everyone, and the drop in leadership had every one wavering. You found yourself staring into the middle of nowhere, and you shook off the numbness that was beginning to set in.

“Oh god” came Addy’s voice. “You have to come and see this.” With a frown you exited the store that you had been searching and came up beside her, mouth open and ready to ask her what was going on. Then you followed her gaze up to the shop front. Big pink letters buzzed, LEDs broken and struggling to still light.

“Victoria’s Secret?” your eyebrows raised, and you whistled low. Addy turned to you, a grin splitting her face in half.

“I can’t believe our luck.” She chuckles, grabbing your hand and pulling you quickly towards the store. You dug your heels in a little, making a noise in the back of your throat.

“There’s not going to be anything useful in there, Ad” you mutter, “It’s a waste of time!”

“It will NOT be a waste of time.” She informs you. “We’re going to bag us some bras that Don’t stab us in the boob every time we move.”

With a groan you let her pull you in through the doors and into the shop. The place is a little trashed, but not as bad as everywhere else. Perhaps all it had seen was a light looting in the first couple of days. You watch Addy go about running her fingers over the underwear, gasping at the feel of silk under her fingertips. It makes you smile to see her so happy, and you have to admit that some new bra’s and knickers wouldn’t go amiss.

“What size are you?” She calls, building up a pile on her shoulder. You pause for a moment, It’s been years since you’d actually had to think about your measurements and now it takes you a while to bring them to the front of your mind. Armed with your cup and back size, she starts to build a pile for you as well, flinging them at you with an excitement that’s infectious. When neither of you can carry anymore she nods towards the dressing rooms.

“Let’s go try some on!” She exclaims, almost bouncing on the spot.

“Really?”

“Come ON!” She pushes, squeezing the garments in her arms. “It’ll be fun, it’ll be like pre-Z, like we’re just normal friends out on a shopping spree.” With a sigh, you roll your eyes and agree, following her to the back of the shop and into the velveteen area, pink doors littering the walls.

Once inside on of the changing cubicles, you stare at yourself in the full length mirror. You’re covered in dirt and blood as usual, not the most attractive thing that you’ve ever seen in your life. It’s been a while since you’d seen yourself naked and you begin to doubt that you even want to.

“Come on!” calls Addy, “What’s taking you so long?”

With a slight hurry you pull off your shirt and undo your trousers, slipping out of both articles. The underwear that you’ve been wearing forever used to be white, but now it’s slightly grey, marks all over it. Gingerly you undress the rest of the way and slip into the first set of bra and knickers. They’re black and lacy, and the fabric on your skin feels alien, almost as if it’s hurting you. You stare at yourself, pale and thin. You’re not sure how you feel, apart from odd.

“y/n!” Addy sounds to be getting impatient, she probably wants to show off her finds. With a whine you pull the door open and then step out into the communal area. Addy strikes a pose, a bright azure bra and black underwear with a matching blue bow fitting her figure perfectly.

“It’s been a while since I felt this good!” she tells you, eyes wide. “I feel like a WOMAN again!”

You grin at her, doing a little twirl. She claps you, wolf whistling.

“Aren’t you a sexy bitch” she laughs, bundling into you and giving you a cuddle. You’re not even weirded out about the nakedness of the skin on skin contact she’s initiating. It just feels euphoric that you’re both able to share this little snippet of solace with each other, before you returned to the apocalypse.

You both returned to change into another set and it turned into a private fashion show. You even found some perfume bottles that hadn’t been smashed and you hesitantly sprayed yourselves and each other, not wanting to use them all up in one go. You felt normal, you thought as you got changed yet again, this time into something silken and baby pink. There was a knock on the door and you didn’t bother to turn. Addy had popped in a couple of times, needing your help with clasps. There was something about sharing the experience which seemed to have really cemented your relationship with her, best friends, sisters.

The door opened as you looked yourself over in the mirror. But there was no word from Addy. You looked up in the mirror, and over your shoulder in the doorway stood 10k. You froze for a moment and then scrambled to gather up your clothes. They felt dirty again compared to your fancy new undergarments.

“Wow.” He whispers softly, looking you up and down. You turned towards him and blush deeply, failing to cover yourself with your clothes. He moved closer and took them from you, shaking his head.

“Why are you hiding from me?” he asks, hand raising to stroke your cheek gently. You can’t meet his eyes, so instead you stare at your feet. “I’ve seen your body multiple times.” You snuffle a little and look up at him finally, your eyes just as big as his.

“It’s this” you mumble, pulling at the fabric of the bra. “It’s so beautiful, it makes me feel so… not beautiful in comparison.”

“Hey.” He kisses your forehead and then he takes a deep breath in. “… hang on” he chuckles. “You smell so good.” You laugh too, biting at the inside of your cheek. He presses his face into your hair, breathing you in again, deeper this time. Then he sighed as If you smelt better than anything else he’d ever smelt before.

“You’re so beautiful.” He tells you, almost sternly. You can tell that he doesn’t appreciate you being down on yourself. “Don’t ever forget that you’re the most gorgeous thing to ever grace this earth and nothing will ever change that.” His hands slide down your body, over your waist and onto your hips.

“Thank you.” You choke, tears welling up behind your eyes.

“No, thank YOU.” He replies, tugging a little at the thin material over your skin. “I get to take these off of you, and then put them back on and imagine them under your clothes all day.” He’s smirking as he kisses you, and you can’t help but smile back.

“You’re such a tease.” You tell him. “How did you know I was in here anyway?”

He pushes you back with the weight of his body until he’s pressing you against the wall and then he swings the door shut again, turning back to you with colour in his cheeks that you haven’t seen in a long time.

“Who says I did?” he asks you.

You burst into fits of laughter as he kisses your neck, nipping at your flesh softly. He’s such a nerd. He’s your nerd. You love him, and you love this moment that you’re sharing together.


End file.
